Hermione's Big Idea
by magick1
Summary: When Hermione is torn between Harry and Ron there's only one thing to do go out with them both. Rated PG-13 for some sexual scenes.
1. Its just not right

Disclaimer: These characters and places are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Please enjoy the story it's my first one and please submit reviews good or bad. Chapter One: Harry Potter had just came back from Privet Drive when he met his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. How long it had been since he last saw them. They were attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their seventh year, while Harry was back with his aunt and uncle. Harry had been expelled the year before for throwing a cauldron full of swelling potion at Professor Snape when he unfairly took points from Gryffindor. As soon as he saw them they wasted no time filling him in on all that has been happening. "Harry, how good it is to see you!" exclaimed Hermione. "Hey what's up?" asked Ron. "Nothing much, so how's the new couple holding up?" asked Harry, grinning. "How did you find out, Harry about us going out?" Hermione questioned. And Harry immediately went in to telling them about Hagrid visiting a couple of weeks ago when Mr. and Mrs. Dursley left him alone while they went out to dinner. "Oh my gosh I've got Arithmancy in five minutes, and I've still got to go to the dormitory to get my books-I'll see you later Harry. Bye baby." Hermione said. After giving Ron a quick kiss on the lips and smiling at Harry she dashed off down the hall. "So how are you two doing?" Harry asked. "We are okay, but I don't know I'm kind of worried what will happen to us if we break up I mean I don't want anything to ruin our friendship." Ron replied. "Well if it couldn't be me at least it was my best friend." Said Harry who was trying to not look so upset about the fact he wouldn't be able to do anything with Hermione during his two week long stay at Hogwarts. "So you're okay?" Harry asked. "Yeah, but I'm still really worried about us I mean we don't have anything in common. I'm not sure why I'm even going out with her. But it might turn out okay. What time is it?" Ron asked. "11:30" Harry replied after checking his watch. "Potions started ten minutes ago-damn I'm going to be in so much trouble" And Ron sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could. So Harry wandered the hallways talking to the pictures and ghosts he hadn't seen in over a year. He decided to go to Gryffindor tower, but it wasn't until he got there that he realized he didn't know the password. Just then Ginny Weasley came walking down the hall. "Hey Harry! Its been so long since I've seen you!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hey Ginny! It's good to see you too. What's the password?" Harry asked. "It's petrificus." Ginny said. The fat lady opened the password as soon as the word left her lips. The common room was just as Harry had remembered it-the fluffy red chairs by the fireplace and the quiet chatter of friends talking about lessons and homework. Harry stayed in the common room while, Ginny, went to her dormitory. About five seconds later she came back running back down the stairs. "Harry Hermione's crying she really wants to talk to you. Nobody's in the dormitory so nobody will care about you going up there." Ginny said. Harry ran up the stairs thinking about Hermione and what she could possibly want. "Hermione what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Harry asked. "Oh Harry its Ron. I think I made a mistake dating him. I mean we don't have anything in common and I don't know it just doesn't seem right. If we break up the friendship will be ruined, but I don't want to be with him for the rest of my life." Hermione said sadly. "Well you could break up with him and then me and you could do something" Harry said smiling mischievously. And he started to unbutton her shirt at first she was happy but then she pushed him away. "Harry no I couldn't so it its just not right." Hermione said. "Maybe later." And he got up and left. 


	2. What could possibly go wrong?

Disclaimer: Again these people and places are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling. If they were mine do you really think I'd be putting them on the internet?? A/N: And sorry about the format of last chapter it got screwed up but that's okay because I'm going to try to fix it.  
  
Chapter 2 Hermione had been wondering for a while now if she made the right choice about her and Harry. But then it hit her didn't know why it took her that long to figure it out. She should date both. That way she didn't have to choose. That day she went up to Harry and told him she broke up with Ron and wanted to know if he wanted to do "something" tonight.  
  
"Sure I'd love to-tell me when and where?" Harry said.  
  
"Tonight 8:30 my dormitory." Hermione said.  
  
"But what about everyone else?"  
  
"I'll worry about that you just worry about getting here. Use your invisibility cloak or something." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be there as fast as I can." And Harry left the common room. He couldn't help thinking though about Ron and how he must be taking it. But oh well Ron was visiting his family since it was Christmas break and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. But why should he care Hermione broke up with him which meant she was free to date whomever she wanted. All day long he couldn't help but think about tonight and what was going to happen.  
  
Hermione however was having completely different thoughts. She couldn't figure out why she told Harry she broke up with Ron when she didn't. "If they find out they are going to be so mad" said a little voice in the back of her head. "No they won't the only way the will find out is if you tell them" said another. All day Hermione was torn between right and wrong.  
  
8:30 came and 8:30 went and Hermione was beginning to get upset. "Where was he?" She kept thinking. It wasn't until almost nine o'clock that Hermione heard the secret knock on the door. So Hermione went to open it and said.  
  
"The only one here is Ginny so it won't be two hard to do sneak you in?" Hermione said.  
  
"So how are you going to make sure no one hears?" Harry asked now wondering why he decided to do this. It wasn't bad enough that he was already expelled, but now he could be permanently kicked out of Hogwarts. No visits, no owls, no nothing. Maybe he should rethink this. But it was too late Hermione was already performing the spell and before he knew it she wanted to start. Hermione almost called it off thinking about Ron, but she was here with Harry Potter whom she had always liked. And Ron no she couldn't think of doing this with Ron. At least not now maybe later but definitely not now. Plus she couldn't upset Harry who was having so much fun. Hermione decided that it was to late to stop him. She suddenly decided she made the right decision. For the next hour and a half they thought that all people could hear was Hermione snoring softly. But Hermione made a mistake with the spell and it did absolutely nothing. Ginny knew what Hermione was doing, but she didn't know who with. "Harry, before you go I don't think you should mention anything to Ron about us going out or tonight. It might upset him you know" Hermione said quietly while Harry was leaving.  
  
"Okay I won't" And he gave her a quick kiss goodbye. 


	3. The surprise

Disclaimer: Again if I owned these things they wouldn't be on the web so need I say it but I don't own them. A/N: Once again sorry for the format-I'm typing it right but it's coming up wrong.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hermione where's Ron?" Ginny asked one night. "At home probably or on the train coming here I guess I don't know. Why?" Hermione questioned. "I thought he was here because of what you were doing last night" Ginny replied quietly. "Oh well. I broke up with Ron" "So who were you with?" "Ginny I've go to go and don't mention anything to Ron I don't want it to upset Ron." Hermione said before she left the room. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Hermione quickly left the room and ran down the hall until she ran into Ron who was trying to carry all of his bags to his dormitory. He greeted her by kissing her and telling her how much she missed her over the break. "I missed you too baby" Hermione said returning the kiss. "Well I got a surprise for you. Tonight. During the feast. You go to the library and come back to your dormitory at about 9:30. I'll have a surprise waiting for you in your dormitory." "Okay. Here let me help you." Hermione replied. They walked back to the common room talking about everything that happened during Ron's absence. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
At the start of the feast Hermione did as she was told and went to the library. She waited patiently until 9:30 at which she went back to her dormitory. When she walked in at first nothing was different. She went to her bed and opened the curtains and wasn't surprised to see Ron there waiting for her. Hermione wasted no time crawling into bed with Ron. They never even thought of the silencing charm, for everyone would be at the feast and when it ended Ron would quietly slip back into his own bed. What they didn't count on was Ginny coming back from the feast early because she was sick. As soon as they heard her they realized Ron had to leave. As soon as her bed was surrounded by curtains Ron tried to leave. Ginny heard them though and saw them together. "Hermione? Ron?" Ginny asked. "Oh well I was just ummm helping Ron with homework." Hermione quickly lied. Ginny probably would have replied, but she felt like she was going to be sick and ran into the bathroom. Ron quickly left, but Hermione stayed. "I don't know what to say except you're a liar. I dknow what you're doing and either you or me is going to tell them. "I'll tell them please Ginny don't say anything -to either of them! Please! Ginny?" Hermione begged. "I won't say anything, but if you don't tell them I will." Ginny said before she got up and left. 


	4. Who's baby is it?

Disclaimer: Again these things aren't mine-I know it and you know it. So do I really have to keep typing these things-of course I do! A/N: Again sorry about the format.I got chapter two to come up right-does that count for something??  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Son now Hermione had to make sure Harry and Ron wouldn't talk about what happened, so she stayed close by whenever they were together. Harry was leaving tomorrow so that would seriously help. The next day they said good bye to each other and the made plans to see each other again. Ron's parents were taking Harry back to Privet Drive so while they were talking to Ron and Ginny, Hermione and Harry went off to kiss each other good bye. Harry still believed that Hermione broke up with Ron so they felt it would be best do this away from him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Two months after Harry's visit Hermione was still going out with Ron. She told Ginny that she confessed to each of them, but really she hadn't. Her and Harry still met occasionally and her and Ron were inseparable at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure why she wanted to break up with him before. Now they were the best couple in Hogwarts and almost everyone was jealous of them. Everything was going smoothly until Hermione found out she was pregnant.  
  
"Hermione are you okay? You haven't been eating right and your always sick- it's almost as if your preg.. Oh Hermione you are aren't you? This is great I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny exclaimed one day during breakfast. "Maybe you'll be an aunt maybe you won't" Hermione replied. "Of course I'll be an aunt my brothers-wait. You're not sure who the father is are you?" "You're right. Ginny I'm still dating Harry. We've been secretly meeting. And each of them will think that they are the father. What should I do??" Hermione asked. "I don't know 


	5. What did you do?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. A/N: Oh and thanx to Krissy and Carmen for helping me with the end of this story. And even though I'm not supposed to put this thanx to Josh for editing this for grammar even though I didn't use his corrections.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ron obviously noticed that Hermione was pregnant, and he was happy just like his sister. "I'm going to be a father! What should we name our new baby? You'll first have to find out what it's going to be." Ron said one night to Hermione. "Okay. Sure" Hermione said who didn't even try to act happy. "If you're not ready to-I mean if you don't think we should-"Ron replied. "No I want to be a mother and on October 28th I will hopefully be the mother of a new life." Hermione said putting on a fake smile to reassure Ron. She then decided to tell Ron about her and Harry and how she thought it was Harry's baby.. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Ron shouted at her. "When Harry came to visit me and him did what me and you did and then I still had feelings for you and him. So I never broke up with either of you. I'm so sorry please don't tell Harry-I'll tell him my self." "Need I say it but I'm leaving you and Harry's baby. And I'm not giving you or that baby or Harry a single dime not a fucking dime." And Ron got up and left the common room loudly cussing. 


	6. Test Results

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. A/N: Again thanx to Krissy, Carmen, and Josh because these are their ideas. Oh and thanx to Amanda for helping me with the small details. And thanx to Chutnee even though all she did was complain about the ending. lol  
  
Chapter 6 Hermione decided to leave Hogwarts at once to be with Harry. She packed her bags early in the morning before anyone could see her. It was easy to find Harry but telling him what happened was hard. Surprisingly, he wasn't very upset and very supportive of her. Hermione and Harry moved in with Hermione's parents for one month until they could get there own apartment. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Seven months later: Hermione and Harry had been married for almost three months now. They had a house of their own. On November 3rd at 10:04 A.M. Hermione gave birth to an eight pound two ounce baby boy. They decided to name it Harry Junior.  
  
Three years later: Harry, Hermione, Harry Jr. were all doing fine. However when Harry Jr. looked nothing like Harry or Ron the decided to have DNA testing done. The test said the baby wasn't Ron's. The test also said it wasn't Harry's. Harry contacted Ron and told him what happened and he seemed much cooler towards Harry and Hermione since his best friend wasn't fathering his baby. "Hermione. I love you and the baby and I won't leave you but we have to find the father." Harry said that same afternoon. "Well I'm not positive but I think I do-let me handle it." Hermione replied. One week later Hermione came home from the DNA center. She was carrying a brown envelope which had the results of the paternity test. "I haven't opened it yet" She told Harry. "I thought we could open it together" She added. They both opened it and it said: The test is positive... "Hermione! You little slut! I didn't care that much about Ron, but him? How could you?" Harry shouted. "Harry! Yes I fucked him but damn it!" Hermione shouted back. "I'm leaving and marrying somebody who isn't a slut. For all I know you could be a prostitute." "I'm not but if you leave I won't blame you! I'm not a prostitute or a slut and for another thing you are a dick head!" Hermione shouted as Harry left. Hermione reread those thirteen words that caused her so many problems: The test is positive. Viktor Krum is the father of Harry Potter Junior.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Again thanx to Krissy, Carmen, Amanda, Chutnee, and Josh-sorry if I forgot anyone. 


End file.
